1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an aquatic exercise apparatus having an enclosure and an exercise device disposed therein for providing exercises in a liquid medium whereby the occupant simultaneously generates fluid currents and turbulence within the enclosure, and as a result of the movements of the occupant and the exercise device, the occupant receives hydrotherapeudic message on the submerged body portions by the liquid motion thus generated within the enclosure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The benefits of aerobic exercise and particularly jogging are well known. Jogging is not suggested for persons who are prone to back, knee, and foot problems because the inherent impact of the feet on the ground surface is often the cause of peripheral vascular insufficiency or injury to the legs, ankles, and back. Invalids, osteoarthritic, and postoperative patients are given alternative forms of exercise such as swimming, which does not necessarily exercise the muscles which come into play in running or jogging.
Aquatic exercise, and jogging apparatus are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose devices which are used for exercising in water, and jogging devices used out of water.
Scanlon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,213 discloses an animal therapy, exercising and conditioning apparatus having a motor driven tread mill at the bottom of a liquid filled tank wherein an animal is forced to run in a liquid medium, and wherein the speed of movement of the animal as well as the resistance of the the medium may be varied by the operator. Scanlon teaches "forced" exercise and elimination of agitation in the tank.
Solloway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,306 discloses several devices which resemble known sports equipment, such as dumbells, baseball bats, golf clubs, etc., constructed to generate resistance to movement through water. Movement of these devices through water is intended to generate pressure heads and fluid resistance to such movement.
Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,907 discloses two pairs of finlike members that may be worn on the hands or feet of a user exercising in water. The fin members provide resistance to motion through water and stress to the arms and legs. Each of the members has a valve arrangement to vary the amount of fluid which may pass through the member when exercising.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,022 discloses a buoyancy device which may be used to support a person in water whereby the person may then exercise. the degree of bouyancy may be adjusted by adding water to the floatation device.
Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,500 discloses an exercise device operable by the feet or hands of the user. Force is applied by the user on pad members at the extremities of a beam mounted on an oscillatable shaft and adjustable braking means are positioned on the shaft to provide variable resistance to the oscillation of the shaft. The device is not suggested to be used in a water environment.
The following patents are directed toward exercise devices for use on ground surfaces wherein springs or other mechanical devices are utilized to provide resistance. They do not suggest their usage in an aquatic environment.
Garcia, U. S. Pat. No. 3,628,791 discloses a jogging device having a pair of pedals or platforms pivoted at one end and supported by coil springs.
Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,844 discloses a pivotal rocking platform wherein resistance to the rocking motion is provided by springs.
Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,415 discloses a pedal arrangement intended as a jogging device wherein coil springs are used to maintain the foot treadles in an upright position pivoted about one end of each treadle, and to return the treadles to this position upon lifting the foot. Crushable material is utilized to absorb the force of the jogger's downward stroke.
The above noted patents are directed toward apparatus for forced exercise in a liuqid medium, devices for providing resistance when moved through water in exercise movements, and toward apparatus for exercise in place on a ground surface by jogging type movements wherein resistance to the related downward motion by the user is provided by resilient material, which may include springs and other mechanical devices.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art and these patents in that the present invention provides an aquatic exercise apparatus comprising an enclosure filled with a liquid medium and an exercise device disposed within the enclosure which when operated in the liquid produces hydrodynamic resistance, deflection of the liquid, fluid resistance, and generation of fluid currents and turbulence within the enclosure. The occupant when operating the exercise device in the liquid also produces hydrodynamic resistance, deflection of the liquid, fluid resistance, and generation of fluid currents and turbulence within the enclosure, and as a result of the movements of the occupant and the exercise device, the occupant receives a beneficial hydrotherapeudic massage on the submerged body portions by the liquid motion thus generated within the enclosure.